Shouldn't
by Capitan Chronic
Summary: One-shot, pure smut. Marcus walks in on Anya.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for fun :p**

**Anya POV**

She knows she shouldn't be thinking about him. Not like this. Not when shes laying here in her 'room' on the CNV Sovereign, one hand drifting down slipping under her underwear to play with her clit. When her and Marcus had first met she had thought there was something between them. True they have a close companionship, but she knows he's not interested in her. After all he would of made a move by now, right? So she knows that she shouldn't think about him every time she like this, she should try to move on and think about someone else, but she can't. Every time she laying in her room in her small gray standard issue undershirt and matching gray underwear relieving her sexual frustrations it is always him that invades her mind.

She lays her head back onto her pillow, closing her eyes. She tries to think of someone else as she spreads her legs wider, her fingers drifting lower, two digits slowly pushing into her wet pussy. She tries thinking of anyone else, but all she can see is his strong eyes looking back at her. Anya lets out a low moan, picturing Marcus's large hand sliding up her body to grab her breast, her other hand following the path she imagined to firmly grasp her tit, two fingers moving to pinch her nipple. She thinks about their last battle, the way he is completely in tuned with the battle and his men. He is a man made for war, how he can annihilate enemies and issue his orders. It make her so wet when he commands her, the finality in his deep voice.

She massages her breast with more force, the fingers inside her starting to move faster in and out of her, her thumb moving to brush against her nub causing her body to jerk and her to let out a breathy gasp followed by a low moan. The ship creaks, rocking slightly causing her body to rock down onto her fingers harder, causing her to moan again and the door to her room to go unnoticed. She rocks her hips fucking her fingers faster, letting out quiet mewling noises.

Feeling her climax approaching she plants her feet on her bed, arching her hips off the bed, moving her fingers faster insider her. She imagines his deep voice commanding her to cum triggering her orgasm, she turns her head into the pillows to muffle her scream "Marcus!", her pussy walls clenching onto her fingers in a vice grip, her cum gushing around her fingers creating a dark wet mark on her underwear. Her body relaxes falling back onto the bed, her post orgasmic haze clouding her thoughts, a smile gracing her lips. Until she feels a dip in her bed from an added weight and a masculine hand touch her ankle and start to travel up her thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

Marcus sighs, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He just finished his shift and is walking to the living quarters. His shift was simple, no locust or emergencies but he still feels frustrated, and he knows the reason why. He and Anya have been spending a lot of time together as of late, even being so close that they would frequently walk into the others bunks unannounced. The only problem was that he wanted her badly, but as far as he could tell they were nothing more than friends. He had taken an interest in her in the beginning but over the years she'd become even more beautiful. A smile comes to his face when he sees her room, deciding to stop in and see her.

He opens her door, which almost gets away from him when the ship hit some turbulence but he catches it stepping inside and closing it. He sets down his trusty lancer, leaning it in the rack before hearing a small charged noise. He turns in the direction of the noise and his body freezes. There on her bed is the beautiful Anya Stroud in nothing but her undershirt and panties. He knows he should leave, that he shouldn't betray her trust and see her in this vulnerable moment, but his feet wouldn't move.

Her eyes were closed, her face flushed, her mouth open in a small 'o'. Her left hand was inside her small shirt, causing it to ride up her toned stomach. He could see her fingers rolling her nipple between them before grasp and massaging the whole breast. His eyes drifted lower over her stomach and hips, seeing her right hand in her underwear, moving fast and her hips rocking into her hand. She was making little noises and breathy moans. He could feel his dick start to harden, pressing against the inside of his pants, starting to get uncomfortable in his armor.

His mouth is dry, his hands starting to reach towards the blonde lieutenant, his foot taking a small step forward before his brain kicks in and he controls himself. He starts to back away with the intent to leave the room before she plants her feet and lifts her hips into the air moving faster fucking her fingers harder. Her moans are getting louder and he is slightly disappointed when she turns her face into the pillow before he hears her muffled scream "Marcus!".

His brain short circuted, she was thinking about him while she touched herself. When she brought herself off. He loses all control moves to her. Moving to kneel on her bed above her, his hand touch her ankle, moving it up her leg as he feels her tense. Her eyes shoot open and her body jerks, but his hand holds her down by her hip.

Her mouth opens and closes and she looks shocked when she sees him. She start to say something, but he doesn't let her, moving his body over hers, careful not to crush her with his armor as he crashed his lips to her. He keeps his lips on hers, moving to bite her lower lip to break her from her shock. She starts to kiss him back passionately, her arms coming up to circle around his neck, one hand running through his hair.

He moves his hand from her hips up her side to brush her breast, she moans breaking the heated kiss and he moves down to suck on her neck. His hard on jerked, hearing her moan, reminding him of his discomfort. He growls, moving his mouth to her ear. "I'm going to take off this armor, while I do that I want you to take off your shirt and play with your tits for me."

She lets out a loud moan and looks into his eyes, her half lidded gaze filled with lust. He moves off her, and stands starting to remove his armor. She immediately sits up on her bed looking into his eyes as she takes off her shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Both of her hand moving to grab a breast, she starts to rub them slowly before giving him a playful smile and uses her hands to jiggle her tits. He smirks at her, a lightbulb going off in his head. "You like being told what to do, don't you?" Her face flushes but she doesn't respond, watching he play with herself has him extremely turned on. "Come on Anya," He purrs out her name in his rough voice, "Just admit it. You want me to command you. You want to be my little slut. Tell me how it makes you wet when I tell you what to do."

Her eyes are on fire, and she grabs one nipple with each hand, pulling on them. "Fuck Marcus, I want you so badly, every time you tell me what to do it makes me soo wet." Her voice is husky, and the way she says it, it makes him think that it has been going on for a long time. He smirks at her confidently, proud about how he affects her. He watches her, finishing up with his armor and moving back to her quickly. He covers her hands with his, moving her hands guiding them on how to squeeze herself. He pushes her back onto the bed and uses one of his hand to take both of hers and pin them above her head.

He smirks down on her, using his knee to separate her legs before settling his body down on top of hers. He kisses her again and presses down into her, loving the feel of her pantie clad body pinned down under him. His free hand moves up her side to her chest again, fondling her bare boobs, relishing how soft they are. She moans into his mouth and he smirks against her lips, flattening his hand on her body he slowly feels his way down her stomach, sliding along her skin to her hips before moving down to her wet underwear, he rubs her cunt through her underwear. He cant help but think she feels like a furnace as her body jolts hard, and she lets out a loud moan.

He lets go off her hands, before moving back to look down at her pretty much naked flushed body below him. He moves her underwear to the side and sticks one finger into her wet hear, he sucks in a breath trying to memorize the perfect image she made, pretty much naked with his finger in her cunt. She squirms around his finger and moans out his name "Marcus." The sinful sound kicks him into gear, moving his finger in and out of her slowly, bringing his head down to suck on her pebbled nipple. He bites down on her nipple lightly and adds a second finger into her, stretching out her tight pussy as she cries out. It doesn't take long before she's trembling against him, her hips still moving despite it as she fucks his hand back. She lets out a moan as his hand gets drenched in her juices. Her body goes limp on the bed as she stares at him, her darkened eyes looking deliciously sinful. He holds her gaze as he brings his hand up to taste her juices, hearing her groan as she watches him her lusty voice quietly saying, "That is so hot."

He pulls off his shirt, and takes of his pants, watching her watching him. Her eyes filling with hunger again as she starts to squirm on the bed. When he pulls out her dick her eyes are glued there as she bites her lip. Marcus moves to lean against the wall crossing his arms across his chest, his dick standing at attention all on its own. She lays on the bed, a confused expression coming across her face. His eyes glint and his lips lift up into a smirk. "What are you wait for Anya? Suck it." He gestures to his cock with one hand as he speaks.

She sit up quickly, dropping her legs off the bed to the ground before kneeling down on the floor and moving towards him. She lifts one hand to grasp his dick lightly, looking up into his eyes as she guides his dick to her lips. She gives his tip a kiss before sucking his tip into her mouth. He lets out a groan, and stops himself from pushing himself into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around his tip before flattening in on the bottom of his dick, moving her mouth down his cock slowly, when his tip hits the back of her throat he groans and she sucks hard moving back up his dick. She continues this pattern, making him pant lightly, he puts a hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. When his dick reaches the back of her throat this time he expects her to come back up but instead she swallows and starts to deep throat him. Working his dick down her throat until he is balls deep down her beautiful mouth. He looks down into her eyes again noticing that her eyes watered a bit while she was swallowing his dick. He groans again, loving how beautiful she looks like this.

She moves up his dick again, it comes out of her mouth making a popping sound before she kisses his tip again. He growls, not being able to wait anymore he grabs Anya, throwing her to the bed. He follows her, moving on top of her. He rips off her panties with one hand and completely enters her with one thrust, crashing his lips onto hers kissing her deeply. Fuck, she's so tight, so wet. He stays seated inside her for a moment before he pulls half way out of her wet cunt and pushing back in roughly, making her tits jiggle with the motion. He starts fucking her with a slow steady rhythm, enjoying the friction of her tight pussy stretching around him.

He brings his hands up from her hips to her breast, massaging them. Moving his mouth to suck on her nipple harshly, pushing into her harder making her breasts jiggle in his face. She's makes little mewling noise, and is moving her head back and forth, he bites down on her nipple and feels her pussy tighten even more around his dick, liquid starting to gush down around him. She cries out his name "Marcus", and he rams into her even harder at the sound. His mouth lets go of her nipple and his hands move down her body, circling her hips to grab her ass. He kisses her again deeply, lifting her hips up with his hand, fucking her at a brutal pace. Her moans are stringing together in what sounds like a musical symphony. He moves her hips along with his faces pace and tilts until he's hitting her g-spot with every hard thrusts. She starts moaning his name over and over and moves her head to rest in the crook of his neck, he moves one hand further down her ass and rubs her ass quickly before inserting his thumb. Anya lets out a loud porn-worthy scream that must be making all of the COGs in the area hard.

Her pussy walls clench unbelieveably tight around him, Marcus thrusts as deep into her as he can and lets out a groan. He feel his climax hit him hard, her cunt milking his dick, his jizz spilling deep inside of her. He stays on top of her, careful to not put all his weight on her. He kisses her again, and she kisses back tiredly. After a bit he pulls out and lays down beside her on the bed, pulling her into his side. Anya lays her head on his chest, her arm draped over his abdomen, his arm laying down her side. Her fingers stroke his stomach before she gives him a playful smirk. "Did you enjoy the show?"

* * *

><p>-AN - This is my first 'adult' scene, so please be gentle. Reviews are always appreciated


End file.
